


In The Dark

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [22]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Movie Night, Outside Observer, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Beatriz gets a surprise during Movie Night.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 12/08/2005, with the author's note:  
> "...Outside observer sort of thing. Yes, the name is supposed to be a play on words, double meaning. "In the dark" as in not knowing what's going on, "in the dark" as in...not having the lights on. You're all bright folks, you get it. Why am I explaining? *shooing motions* Just read."
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 04/10/2018

As Beatriz stood in the doorway, bowl of popcorn forgotten in her hands, she reflected that, really, they were all completely blind.

 

Movie Night was a team-building exercise that Max had read about in some sort of "managing your minions" book and it had been surprisingly successful. At least, successful after Beetle and Booster stopped adding their own unique brand of "humorous" commentary following a hail of popcorn from their fed up teammates.

 

Now they sat side by side on the couch in front of the TV, briefly illuminated in the darkened room by the flickering images on the screen. Both had chosen to forgo head-coverings, which made it easier for Booster, arm thrown over the back of the couch, to toy with the little tail of hair on the back of Beetle's neck.

 

That was what Bea had first seen when she returned to the room with the popcorn, and she had paused at the door, waiting with amusement for Beetle to playfully smack the man and, perhaps, start a mock fight. What she hadn't expected was for Beetle to glance at Booster with an affectionate smile and lean closer to him.

 

She definitely hadn't expected Booster to slide his arm down over Beetle's shoulders and kiss the side of his head.

 

It was supposed to be a joke.

 

Everyone said it, talked about them, told the joke. But it was with the understanding that that's all it was. _Just_ a joke.

 

Booster and Beetle, a natural pair of jokers themselves, were fully aware of it, and on rare occasions hammed it up. She would never forget the time Booster made a spectacular catch when Beetle fell off a building, then, overhearing a snide comment from a fellow hero when they safely reached the ground, Beetle proceeded to play the damsel in distress, swooning into Booster's arms. It was about the time that Booster had started comparing Beetle's eyes to limpid pools of golden—well, at that point they were both laughing too hard for it to be entirely clear what he was saying.

 

How could they have thought it was a joke?

 

The light lowered and she could barely see their silhouettes as their heads turned to each other, lips meeting.

 

Wow.

 

That was...that was a _kiss_.

 

The light rose again and she briefly saw their closed eyes as they parted, smiling at each other.

 

Beatriz backed up a few feet, then called out "Popcorn!" as she pushed open the door. When she looked up, Booster's arm was once again casually thrown over the back of the couch, no longer touching Beetle.

 

Settling back in her spot as the bowl was passed around, Beatriz listened as she was told she had missed the best part.

 

Somehow, she just had to disagree.


End file.
